


Another

by OfMonstersAndMen



Series: A Story About Wild [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, also sidlink is a thing, it's there but also not there, just a whole bag o links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: Just a fan work for Linked Universe by Jojo56830 on Tumblr.It does have an original character here (it is her introduction after all) that isn't apart of the canon au but I created her just for fun.





	1. Chapter One: Let's meet the Fishy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my work. Please do keep in mind that I'm new relatively new to writing any forms of dialogue so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Everyone could tell he was happy to be home. He was practically jumping around point out the different landmarks and interesting plants that popped up here and there. Legend, of course, tried to say something but was quickly shut down by Twilight with a look that conveyed, ‘Let him have his moment it’s been a while since we have seen him this excited’.

\---

Wild was getting more and more excited as they were starting to near the outskirts of the town and castle. Time had seen that Lon Lon ranch was also being rebuilt along with the rest of the town. It made him happy to know that these people were getting back on their feet after the 100 years of fear and sadness. The rest of the group also seemed happy to be going into town it had been a while for all of them since they’ve been anywhere near other people besides each other (not that it was a bad thing or anything).

“So Wild what’s your Zelda like?”, Sky questioned getting into step with the other swordsman.

Wild smiled before saying, “She’s fierce almost stubborn even but she means well.” he continues, “Also quite the bookworm, researcher, just an all around excitable person….it’s almost like having another sister honestly.”

Sky nodded pleased with the explanation she seemed to have a similar personality to his Zelda.

“Then you must be happy that your gonna see her again huh?” Seeing Wild nod slightly confirmed his question as he started to rejoin the rest in the group. Yet Sky seemed to have forgotten a crucial detail that Wild had just shared.

No one could see but Wild was smiling softly lost in thought he knew that Zelda was alright and well but he was just eager to see her again.

\---

Getting into Castle Town took longer than expected since Wind kept on wandering off and a few monsters here and there that decided to try and attack them.

But they made it nonetheless they made it.

Wild was pleased to note that most of the walls had been rebuilt as they walked through the gate and so were most of the houses closer to the castle. It seemed that a few outdoor stores were open as well. The others looked around in wonder as they were led through the streets careful not to bump into anyone.

“We won’t be able to look around a the moment, sorry about that”, Wild said with an apologetic look as he turned to face the others when they reached the town square. He looked upon the castle still in construction.

“We’ll be heading there-”, he started to say while pointing at the castle before being cut off by a someone shouting, “Link!”

Wild quickly turned his head to see who it was and before he could react he was picked up and engulfed in a hug. Quickly getting out of his daze he looked up and saw a certain Zora prince. Smiling widely than the other Link’s had seen him before he returned the hug.

“Link I have missed you so much why haven’t you visited Zora’s Domain?” , the prince questioned still holding Wild. 

“Sorry about that Sidon I’ve been a bit busy with a new adventure” Wild answered just happy to be seeing the prince again after all this time.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter since your here now”, was all Sidon said before delicately placing down Wild.

“Hey sorry to break up the reunion or whatever this is but Wild would you care to inform us who this is”, questioned Legend looked between Wild and Sidon with an unamused expression. Said person quickly waved his hand flustered, “He’s just…a very close friend of mine that’s all!”.Quickly he fixed his posture and gestured to the prince, “This is Sidon prince of the Zora and as I’ve said before one of my best friends”. Sidon waved at the others happy to see that Wild had made some new friends.

Time walked forward holding out his hand for a handshake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Sidon”.

“Ah no the pleasure is all mine!”, he said quickly shaking Time’s hand before letting go, “and please just call me Sidon I’m not one for formalities”.


	2. Chapter 2

 

After greetings where done Sidon looked at Wild.

 

“May I ask why you're in town you? You rarely ever come here.”.Wild looked down at that comment. It’s not like he wanted to come here but since  _ she _ was always hesitant to come here he didn’t want to make  _ her _ uncomfortable. But he let go of that thought all that mattered is that  _ she _ was here now and he missed seeing  _ her.  _

 

He looked up Sidon and then at the other Links before quickly signing “ _ She’s here and I really miss her.”  _

 

“Hey, no signing Wild! You already know most of us can’t understand you!”, shouted Wind causing some shoppers to give him weird looks. All Wild did was give a small chuckle before giving a knowing look at Sidon. He seemed to get the message before smiling as well.

 

“I understand distance can be quite painful.”, was all that was said before taking Wild’s hand and gesturing to the others, “I can take you all to go see  _ her  _ and the Queen if you’d like, I was just in a meeting with them after all.”.Wild gratefully gripped Sidon’s hand it was nice to be with someone familiar after all this time.

 

“Let us be off then.”, Wild said tugging Sidon along and motioning the others to follow him as he started towards the castle. When Sidon finally caught up to Wild’s pace (didn’t take long because he’s so short) he looked at Sidon and spoke in a hushed tone so the others couldn’t hear.

 

“How is everyone?”

 

“They are all doing fine, while you were away Her Majesty had decided to appoint me and the others as the new Champions.”

 

“......”

 

“Listen, Link I know you’re scared but please trust her and us on this.”,Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder them faltering slightly, “Please for me?”

 

Wild sighed before walking again and smiling, “You know I can’t say no to you fish prince.”

 

“Thank you, Link.”

 

 

Small little bonus???

“So…”, Legend looked to the group, “Do you think they’re dating or something?”. 

“Maybe.” , was all Time said. Warriors looked at Legend with a look of trouble before saying, "I'll bet you that they're just really good friends I mean most of the people he used to know are dead-"

“Even if they are we shouldn’t really bother him about it”, Twilight interjected not wanting to push his cub’s boundaries. Glaring at Warriors he continued, "And we will not be making bets on anyone's love life do I make myself clear?".The rest nodded while both Legend and Warriors reluctantly agreed. They continued to follow the two from a distance carefully not to get lost in the crowd, but then again who could lose a Zora who was both red and as tall as two Hylians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someday they'll reach the castle just not in this chapter :v

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
